


Сложности

by Furimmer



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аллен теперь тоже любит сложности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложности

У Лу губы на вкус всегда горькие, это от никотина, от того, что он выкуривает больше тридцати сигарет в день. У него под глазами всегда тёмные круги от недосыпа, Аллен старается не думать, почему Люсьен не спит ночами.

У Лу светлые растрёпанные волосы, в которые так и хочется зарыться пальцами, вдохнуть их аромат (несомненно, они тоже пропахли дымом). От него вообще всегда пахнет дымом. И дешёвым вином.

У Лу есть тайна. Что-то там далеко, в Чикаго, приключилось с ним, но он не хочет никому об этом говорить. Хотя всего его друзья знают об этом. Все, кроме Аллена. А ещё у Лу есть взрослый любовник, мужчина гораздо старше него самого.

У Лу такой взгляд, что кажется, что он прожил уже почти век, но нет, Лу всего девятнадцать. Он смотрит на мир своими невероятно печальными глазами, которые, кажется, всё время застилают слёзы. На него больно смотреть, ещё больнее отвести взгляд, когда он смотрит тебе в глаза. Поэтому Аллен продолжает смотреть.

Лу — гений. Это известно, пожалуй, всем, кроме него самого, ведь он ничего не может довести до конца. И он говорит об этом Аллену, который теперь как и Люсьен любит сложности. И поэтому не отступится.

Лу умеет влюбляться, но не умеет любить. Временами кажется, что он влюбляется во всех встречающихся у него на пути мужчин. Но и здесь он не идёт до конца. Временами кажется, что он боится сам себя. Поэтому Аллен не удивляется, когда ему удаётся раскрыть тайну Люсьена, об этом можно было догадаться. Лу не тот человек, с которым будет просто.

Но Аллен любит Лу, и ему плевать, что это не взаимно, ведь Лу не умеет любить.  
Но Аллен теперь тоже любит сложности.


End file.
